Rob's Outrageous Block
Rob's Outrageous Block (abbreviated ROB, the name of the main character, R.O.B.) is the first block (which is actually also a block wiht its own channel) made by Rob Macaroni. It features live action, movies, cartoons, anime, and more. Schedules Sundays *1:00am-1:30am: Pokémon: Indigo League *1:30am-2:00am: Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands *2:00am-2:30am: Pokémon: The Johto Journeys *2:30am-3:00am: Pokémon: Johto League Champions *3:00am-3:30am: Pokémon: Master Quest *3:30am-4:00am: Pokémon: Advanced *4:00am-4:30am: Pokémon: Advanced Challenge *4:30am-5:00am: Pokémon: Advanced Battle *5:00am-5:30am: Pokémon: Battle Frontier *5:30am-6:00am: Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *6:00am-6:30am: Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension *6:30am-7:00am: Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles *7:00am-7:30am: Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors *7:30am-8:00am: Pokémon: Black and White *8:00am-8:30am: Pokémon: BW Rival Destinys *8:30am-9:00am: Ben 10 *9:00am-9:30am: Ben 10: Alien Force *9:30am-10:00am: Ben 10 *10:00am-10:30am: Ben 10 *10:30am-11:00am: Ben 10: Alien Force *11:00am-11:30am: Ben 10: Alien Force *11:30am-12:00am: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *12:00am-12:30am: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *12:30am-1:00pm: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *1:00pm-1:30pm: Ben 10: Omniverse *1:30pm-2:00pm: Ben 10 Omniverse *2:00pm-2:30pm: Ben 10 Omniverse *2:30pm-3:00pm: Naruto *3:00pm-3:30pm: Naruto *3:30pm-4:00pm: Chowder *4:00pm-4:30pm: Chowder *4:30pm-5:00pm: Chowder *5:00pm-5:30pm: Chowder *5:30pm-6:00pm: Chowder *6:00pm-7:30pm: Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *7:30pm-9:30pm: Ben 10: Alien Swarm *9:30pm-10:00pm: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (The Ultimate Enemy, Part 1) *10:00pm-10:30pm: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (The Ultimate Enemy, Part 2) *10:30pm-12:00pm: Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *12:00pm-12:30pm: Camp Lazlo *12:30pm-1:00am: My Gym Partner's A Monkey Mondays *1:00am-1:30am: Pokémon: Indigo League *1:30am-2:00am: Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands *2:00am-2:30am: Pokémon: The Johto Journeys *2:30am-3:00am: Pokémon: Johto League Champions *3:00am-3:30am: Pokémon: Master Quest *3:30am-4:00am: Pokémon: Advanced *4:00am-4:30am: Pokémon: Advanced Challenge *4:30am-5:00am: Pokémon: Advanced Battle *5:00am-5:30am: Pokémon: Battle Frontier *5:30am-6:00am: Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *6:00am-6:30am: Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension *6:30am-7:00am: Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles *7:00am-7:30am: Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors *7:30am-8:00am: Pokémon: Black and White *8:00am-8:30am: Pokémon: BW Rival Destinys *8:30am-10:00am: Ben 10: Destroy all Aliens *10:00am-10:10am: Adventure Time *10:10am-10:20am: Adventure Time *10:20am-10:30am: Adventure Time *10:30am-10:40am: Adventure Time *10:40am-10:50am: Adventure Time *10:50am-12:00am: Adventure Time *12:00am-12:30am: Generator Rex *12:30am-1:00pm: Generator Rex *1:00pm-1:30pm: Generator Rex *1:30pm-2:00pm: Generator Rex *2:00pm-2:30pm: Camp Lazlo *2:30pm-3:00pm: Camp Lazlo *3:00pm-3:30pm: Camp Lazlo *3:30pm-4:00pm: Camp Lazlo *4:00pm-4:30pm: Chowder *4:30pm-5:00pm: My Gym Partner's A Monkey *5:00pm-5:30pm: My Gym Partner's A Monkey *5:30pm-6:00pm: Green Lantern: The Animated Series *6:00pm-6:30pm: Naruto *6:30pm-7:00pm: Naruto *7:00pm-7:10pm: Adventure Time (new episode) *7:10pm-7:20pm: Regular Show (new episode) *7:20pm-8:00pm: (bumpers for shows) *8:30pm-9:00pm: Young Justice *9:00pm-9:30pm: Young Justice *9:30pm-9:40pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *9:40pm-9:50pm: MAD (new episode) *9:50pm-10:00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball *10:00pm-10:30pm: Total Drama Island *10:30pm-11:00pm: Total Drama Action *11:00pm-11:30pm: Total Drama World Tour *11:30pm-12:00pm: Total Drama Revenge of the Island *12:00pm-12:30pm: Beyblade: Metal Masters *12:30pm-1:00am: Beyblade: Metal Masters Tuesdays *1:00am-1:30am: Pokémon: Indigo League *1:30am-2:00am: Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands *2:00am-2:30am: Pokémon: The Johto Journeys *2:30am-3:00am: Pokémon: Johto League Champions *3:00am-3:30am: Pokémon: Master Quest *3:30am-4:00am: Pokémon: Advanced *4:00am-4:30am: Pokémon: Advanced Challenge *4:30am-5:00am: Pokémon: Advanced Battle *5:00am-5:30am: Pokémon: Battle Frontier *5:30am-6:00am: Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *6:00am-6:30am: Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension *6:30am-7:00am: Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles *7:00am-7:30am: Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors *7:30am-8:00am: Pokémon: Black and White *8:00am-8:30am: Pokémon: BW Rival Destinys *8:30am-9:00am: Beyblade: Metal Masters *9:00am-9:30am: Beyblade: Metal Masters *9:30am-10:00am: Teen Titans *10:00am-10:30am: Teen Titans *10:30am-11:00am: CODENAME: Kids Next Door *11:00am-11:30am: Courage the Cowardely Dog *11:30am-12:00am: Dexter's Laboratory *12:00am-12:30am: Edd, Ed, n' Eddy *12:30am-1:00pm: The Powerpuff Girls *1:00pm-1:30pm: Beyblade: Metal Masters *1:30pm-2:00pm: Beyblade: Metal Masters *2:00pm-2:30pm: Teen Titans *2:30pm-3:00pm: Teen Titans *3:00pm-3:30pm: Ben 10: Alien Force *3:30pm-4:00pm: Ben 10 *4:00pm-4:30pm: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4:30pm-5:00pm: Ben 10: Omniverse *5:00pm-5:15pm: Scaredy Squirrel *5:15pm-5:30pm: Sidekick *5:30pm-6:00pm: The Amazing World of Gumball (new episode) *6:00pm-6:30pm: The Problem Solverz *6:30pm-7:00pm: Almost Naked Animals *7:00pm-7:30pm: Sym-Bionic Titan *7:30pm-8:00pm: Sym-Bionic Titan Wednesdays *1:00am-1:30am: Dink, The Little Dinosaur *1:30am-2:00am: The Scooby Doo Show *2:00am-2:30am: Skunk Fu! *2:30am-3:00am: The Amazing World of Gumball *3:00am-3:30am: Chowder *3:30am-4:00am: The Land Before Time (TV Series) *4:00am-4:30am: Pokemon: Indigo League *4:30am-5:00am: The Garfield Show *5:00am-5:30am: Star Wars: The Clone Wars *5:30am-6:00am: Popeye *6:00am-6:30am: The Scooby Doo Show *6:30am-7:00am: The Scooby Doo Show *7:00am-7:30am: Skunk Fu! *7:30am-8:00am: Skunk Fu! *8:00am-8:30am: The Amazing World of Gumball *8:30am-9:00am: The Amazing World of Gumball *9:00am-9:30am: Ben 10: Omniverse *9:30am-10:00am: Ben 10: Omniverse *10:00am-10:30am: Ben 10 *10:30am-11:00am: Dexter's Laboratory *11:00am-11:30am: Cow and Chicken *UNFINISHED